disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming (Star Wars Rebels)
"Homecoming" is the thirty-first episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on February 17, 2016, and is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Plot Following an escape from Imperial forces with one casualty, the Rebels have an issue. They are losing more pilots in battle faster than they can replace them, and until they can find a base they need somewhere to land their fighters. Commander Sato has a suggestion to solve both problems, and brings up a report from the Twi'lek Rebels in the Ryloth system. There is an Imperial carrier orbiting Ryloth. Sato believes they can steal that ship and use it to house all of their fighters. Hera is familiar with the Rebel cell in the Ryloth system and personally makes contact with their leader, who is also her father, Cham Syndulla. However, she is somewhat reluctant to speak with him, but understands the Rebellion's need for that carrier. The Rebels meet up with Cham Syndulla's ship, along with two of his colleagues, Numa and Gobi Glie. Soon after an awkward welcoming, the Rebels move on to the mission briefing. During the briefing, Hera brings up the Imperial light carrier that is orbiting Ryloth. It houses a squadron of TIE Bombers that are used to bomb the Twi'lek Rebels. Her plan is to fly in with a stolen TIE Bomber, and seize control of the ship while the squadron is away. Once they gain control of the ship, they jump away before the Empire can act. It is an agreeable plan, but Cham insists on destroying the carrier to symbolise the strength of his people. However, everyone is in agreement with Hera's plan, including a reluctant Cham. Later on, Ezra has a heart to heart with Hera. All she can tell him is she has a difficult relationship with her father. In the Clone Wars, Cham fought alongside the Jedi to free Ryloth from the droid army. But after the Republic became the Empire and refused to leave, Cham started to fight them. Once Hera's mother was killed in the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became more important to Cham than his own family. Hera's relationship with her father became even more difficult when she left Ryloth to join the Rebellion. Cham is disgusted by the decisions Hera made, as he really wanted his daughter to be by his side in liberating their world. He also fails to understand what Hera and the Rebellion are fighting for. All he cares about is Ryloth. Later on, the Rebels carry out their mission, and arrive at Ryloth with the stolen TIE Bomber being carried by Twi'lek Rebel ship. The Rebels detach from the ship and pilot the bomber towards the orbiting carrier as it dispatches a squadron of bombers down to the surface. Then in order to board the ship without raising suspicion, two A-Wings emerge from hyperspace and commence a stage attack on the Rebel's bomber. During the attack, the Rebels contact the carrier for emergency landing. The Imperials give them permission to land and give them cover fire. The A-Wings slightly damage the bomber, and as soon as the carrier opens fire the Rebel fighters turnabout and retreat. To make it look good, Hera deliberately crashes the burning bomber into one of the carrier's hangers. Everyone survives the crash, but as everyone tries to get back on their feet Hera and the Rebels are suddenly double crossed by Cham and his colleagues who plan to carry out their mission in destroying the carrier. After handcuffing Hera to the pilot's seat and knocking out her fellow Rebels, Cham, Numa, and Gobi proceed with their plan loaded with enough explosives to destroy the ship. Hera manages to get free with Chopper's help after waking him up from being stung. Soon the other Rebels regain consciousness and proceed with their mission in commandeering the carrier, as well stop Cham from destroying it. While Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper head for the bridge, Sabine and Zeb go after Numa and Godi who have just started planting explosives. They open fire after spotting them, and soon a squadron of Stormtroopers show up. But the attack is short lived after Sabine blasts the door shut. Meanwhile, Kanan, Ezra, Hera, and Chopper make it to the bridge and hold the crew at gunpoint. They learn from the commander that reinforcements are on their way. Using The Force, and after a second try, Ezra mind controls the commander to order the crew to abandon ship. Pretty soon, the ship is evacuated and Sabine and Zeb have Numa and Gobi in custody after taking them out with a rigged mouse droid. The ship is now under their control. However, thanks to Cham, the hyperdrive has been disabled so they cannot escape with the ship. He still intends to destroy the ship for Ryloth. As Imperial reinforcements move in, Hera tries to reason with her father, but Cham does not listen. He tells her the Empire has plundered the wealth of their people and sold them into slavery. He wants the ship to burn for all of Ryloth. Hera understands his determination to free Ryloth from the Empire, but tells him this battle cannot be won alone. She then tells her father how he was an inspiration to herself and the people of Ryloth. In the Clone Wars, he did not just fight for a village he rallied everyone to liberate their planet. His influence was what made Hera become the woman she is now, and she was not just fighting for her people but for everyone. But because Cham did not believe in her or the Rebellion, it was why she chose to leave so she could follow her own path. Touched by Hera's words, Cham decides to follow Hera's lead and everyone is back on the original plan. With reinforcements closing in and the Hyperdrive under repairs, the Rebels hold off their attackers by manning the ship's turrets. The TIEs move fast as the Rebels try to shoot them down, but they are victorious in taking out the shuttle carrying reinforcements. But then the bombers return and attack. They take evasive maneuvers as the bombers open fire and cause minor damage to the carrier. They nearly lose control, but both Hera and Cham manage to stabilize the carrier. Nearby, the Imperial light cruiser is coming after them, but Ezra has a plan to stop them. Planting explosives in one of the TIE Bomber's still aboard the carrier, Ezra force pushes it overboard and lets it drift towards the pursuing cruiser. Then just as it makes close contact with the cruiser, Cham uses the carrier's turrets to blow up the bomber and with it the pursuing cruiser. Cham has completed his mission for Ryloth and the Rebels escape with the hyperdrive now operational. Upon returning to the Rebel fleet, Cham has news that his people are rallying against the Empire. Before leaving he takes his daughter aside and admits how proud he is of Hera and who she has turned out to be. This brings new loyalty and respect between the two of them, forming a better relationship between father and daughter. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer, Stormtrooper Commander *Corey Burton as Carrier Captain, Phoenix Three, Imperial Officer #3, Gobi Glie *Robin Atkin Downes as Cham Syndulla, Rebel Captain, Imperial Officer #2 *Keone Young as Jun Sato *Catherine Taber as Numa, Phoenix Two *Dave Filoni as Phoenix One, Stormtrooper Deck Officer Gallery Trivia *The TIE Bombers make their debut appearance in this episode. *This episode marks the series debut of Cham Syndulla, Numa, and Gobi Glie, who appeared in the earlier show, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *The Imperial light carrier ship design is based on artwork by Doug Chiang and Troy Vigil created for the first edition of The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels. *When Hera Syndulla gets frustrated, her natural Twi'lek accent comes through, answering a long standing fan question as to why she did not sound like other Twi'Leks seen in The Clone Wars. *Cham's shoulder armor, Gobie's gauntlets, vambraces, and holster and Numa's arm armor and belt are all salvaged pieces of Ghost Company clone trooper kit. *On Numa's upper left arm, the word "BOIL" is written in aurebesh as well as a particular crest in reference to one of the Clone Troopers that rescued her in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She also has a faded Tooka illustration on her tunic. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes